


Feelings

by nohrianscum



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Sylvain teasing, it's a mix of fluff angst and silliness and just whatever spouted out of my head, no beta readers i die like the self indulgent person i am, nothing graphic, there isn't enough felix/byleth for my tastes so i'm out here having to do it myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianscum/pseuds/nohrianscum
Summary: Felix and Byleth are having feelings. Byleth just doesn't recognize them. Felix is just holding it in until the day he dies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This really had no train of thought. This is all for me and my self indulgence to love him. This all came out like word vomit.

The former professor was worried for all her now grown students. Dimitri especially. She didn't want to leave him alone for too long lest he do something impulsive and reckless in pursuit of his revenge on Edelgard. She had left his side not too long ago in the cathedral after he dismissed her grumpily and as she crossed the bridge, there she saw Felix.

Felix was annoyed, she could just tell with how he was carrying himself. Well, that wasn't unusual. However, Byleth had noticed he seemed more annoyed than usual anyway. That or in the five years she had seemingly missed, Felix's patience for anything was at this point non-existent. However, she knew while the latter was possible, she had noticed that his annoyance was pointed more towards her. Well, and Dimitri but again, nothing new there.

She slowed her walk to a stop when she had gotten close. When they made eye contact, his annoyance grew. She could feel it at this point. He mentioned he didn’t like making eye contact before, so he must have really had something on his mind. She gave him a questioning look, wanting to ask why he seemed upset but never having the ability to find the right string of words to voice it out.

"What?" His tone was biting. It didn't affect her like it used to. She remembered before that she was certain he hated her but as the year went by, she realized Fraldarius heir was kinder than what his tone implied. 

"Don't look at me like that," he snapped. She had been told she was quite expressionless and very hard to read growing up by all kinds of people, so she didn't even realize she must have been giving him a look. What kind of look, she wasn't even sure herself.

"Like what?" She replied after a moment of silence. The swordsman shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh.

"The fact that you don't even realize it makes it even more irritating to look at you," he turned and started walking away but Byleth was quick to take hold of his hand.

"Talk to me," she spoke in the same passive voice she's always had and as he looked at her, his gaze softened. Just barely noticeable. If she didn't know him as well as she did, she was sure she wouldn't have noticed. Then before she knew it, his expression hardened again.

"Like how you talk with us? Pass," he snatched his hand out of her grip and walked away. This time she didn't stop him. She could only watch.

"I wonder… if I was a better teacher I could have prevented all this," she whispered to herself.

\--

"Train with me," she gently tossed a wooden sword the the dark haired man which he easily caught. Only a few hours had passed since their interaction on the bridge. Felix raised an eyebrow. Usually it was him that asked for the spar, but he said nothing as he got himself into position waiting for her to do the same before he made his move.

Strike after strike, Felix didn't give her time to strike back. Every move stronger and faster than the last, but she saw that annoyed expressions crept onto his face with each one. She was hoping to reveal what was bothering him through training as Felix was more clear with his feelings in battle than in an everyday setting, but she still could not discern the root of his trouble other than that it was her.

"You're not focused," she pointed out, "whatever I did that is troubling your thoughts is making you easier to read. Despite how fast and strong your attacks are, if your opponent can read your moves, it means nothing.."

It seemed that caused him to fume more. His eyes burned with fury and he looked like he wanted to yell but was holding it back, which was quite unusual.

"That is dangerous in the battlefield. Whatever you are holding back, let it out," Byleth continued and that caused Felix to pause his relentless attack and let out a burst of laughter but anger still in his expression.

"That's rich coming from you!" Another side comment about her lack of facial expressions. Usually comments like that didn't hurt her feelings, she was used to them by now. At least that's what she thought. But when it came from him, it stung a little, but she figured staying quiet about it just proved his point.

"That hurts," she spoke out her feelings even though it came out in monotonous. She didn't think it was possible for him to look angrier than he already did but he was quick to prove her wrong. His grip on the training sword tightened and he lashed out at her. Her own training sword was up to block the flurry of attacks he swung at her.

"That _hurts_? You know what hurts? Someone you care deeply for and respect as a mentor disappearing for five damned years!" Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. "When they've been gone for so long at some point the search for finding them alive turns into finding a _damned body_! And just out of the blue they show up without a word of where they were for these _**damned five years**_!" His voice cracked. It seems time wasn't kind. While she recognized that 5 years passed, it didn't really seem to actually click until now. For them 5 years has passed but for her… it just seemed like she had a pleasant night's sleep.

"Felix…" she began but he cut her off with another wild swing.

"Don't. Don't look at me like that," he growled. He's said that before despite mocking her for her lack of expressions not to long ago. "I don't want your pity. I want an explanation. What were you doing these five years while the rest of us were fighting and needing you!"

She backed off from his attack, giving them space. She closed her eyes and thought about it. If she said she was asleep she was sure that would only keep him angry, but it was the truth. She wouldn't even know what kind of lie she could come up with if she did choose to lie in the first place.

"I don't know," was how Byleth finally responded deciding that the truth was the best approach. His eye twitched and before his fuse would blow she began to speak again, "it was like I was asleep for just a night. I fell down that cliff in the battle and passed out. When I woke up not too far from the Monastery and found by a merchant, he was confused by me talking about getting back to Garreg Mach to my students, saying that it had been five years." Speaking of it, emotions stirred within her, though she couldn't quite place what they were.

Felix was still tense but the rage in his gaze was melting away. It was the most she's spoken at one time in awhile. Perhaps he could see that she really was trying to explain to him what had happened. That she was worried for him. That she didn't want to lose him in battle because he was angry at her.

"Fine," he huffed and lowered his training sword. "I can't make much sense of it, but you're honest to a fault and you really don't know."

She didn't know what really compelled her to do it, but before she knew it, she dropped her own practice sword and closed their distance, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. 

"What are you doing?" He was tense in her arms.

"I'm hugging you."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"Not in the least. I was told once this is how people make up and apologize after they fight."

"And who in the world told you that?"

"Sylvain."

Felix, still stiff, returned the hug which caused a very subtle smile to form on her lips. She could hear his heart hammering in his chest and she couldn't help but wonder why as her heart didn't quite beat like everyone else. Either way, she was happy with this development.

"I wonder why I've never hugged anyone before this. It feels nice," she breathed out not wanting to let go. She felt his chin rest on the top of her head. They were both stiff and very awkward, but Byleth enjoyed the moment while it lasted which wasn't long as Felix pulled away only seconds after his chin rested in her hair as if the feeling made him aware of their closeness.

"There, you're forgiven," he looked wouldn't look in her direction, but she could see his face was red. She'd only seen his face red with anger before so she wasn't quite sure why it was red now if not with anger.

"Felix," a pause, "if anything I have said or done… or I suppose in my case, lack of saying anything, has bothered you. Come to me. I'll speak my mind or cross swords with you to make it clear for you."

He nodded in silence and Byleth walked away. His gaze watching her retreating form, his heart still screaming at him for pulling away, his mind scolding him for returning that hug knowing he would want more. But he would lock it all away because they were at war and he was a weapon. Either of them disappearing with the sands of time always a possibility and it was easier to prevent grieving for someone if you've never had them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO I CLICKED POST WITHOUT PREVIEW AND I DONT KNOW HOW TO DELETE SO HERE'S ME SCREAMING
> 
> Edit: I've figured out how to delete but I've already edited most of it. No point deleting now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of masturbation in this chapter but no worries it's nothing graphic. It's just Sylvain making Felix wanting to die.
> 
> Shout out to Missy_Messy and Jillybeanies for the comments! They were a pleasant surprise! I dedicate the chapters to come to you two!

Sylvain was giving Felix a knowing, teasing smirk as they sat next to each other in the dining hall and Byleth could tell if Sylvain didn't either move in the next few seconds or drop whatever it was he was doing, Felix was going to punch the red head and wouldn't hold back.

"Professor!" Sylvain greeted her with a wave and a bright smile, dropping the look he was giving Felix. She gave a nod in acknowledgement so he knew she wasn't ignoring him. "Felix here is being so uncooperative! So how about you and me go get some tea?" She blinked over to Felix who was looking away in the other direction, clearly frustrated with his childhood friend. It seemed he was so mad that his ears were turning red.

"Sure, that sounds lovely," Byleth agreed. This cause Sylvain's beaming smile turn into a more mischievous one. She couldn't help but be confused as to why but he had already thrown an arm around her shoulder and was leading her away.

"There have been a few things I've been wanting to talk to you about. We already know about my girlfriend issues but you, Professor, what about any boyfriends or girlfriends you have? Any crushes? Oh, I know! Have you had any _dirty thoughts_ about--"

** _THUD!!_ **

She whipped her attention in the direction of the loud noise behind her but only saw an overturned chair where Felix once sat and said man storming off.

"Don't mind him," Sylvain mused. She could see how pleased he was with his teasing. She wasn't quite sure what about those questions would have bothered Felix since it was her that Sylvain was questioning.

"You shouldn't tease him so much. I wouldn't put it past him to actually kill you one day for going too far," Byleth commented but Sylvain could only laugh in response.

"Tell me, professor, do you even know what I was teasing him about?" She shook her head. "Then don't worry about it too much! So about that tea…"

When tea was ready, they sat in silence for a bit before Sylvain started up conversation.

"Okay, professor, I gotta know! I'm begging you to tell me if you've had any boyfriends before, even girlfriends you know I don't judge!" Sylvain practically begged. However Byleth sat in silence and sipped her bergamot tea which she noticed Sylvain always had on hand.

"Okay no love partner, what about a forbidden love for one of your students?" He noticed her expression shift at this a little but she still said nothing. "Is it Dimitri? Felix? Ingrid? Wait, wait don't tell me, is it _me_?" More silence. She wasn't going to budge this one.

"What about doing the dirty? You lived as a mercenary before becoming our professor surely there was someone who--"

Her eyes shot towards him and away from her tea. Her gaze sharp and almost threatening despite her flat expression.

"I get it, I get it," he tried to laugh it off and moved the conversation to his magic training. He found his former professor now more chatty than before.

-

Later that evening Sylvain had entered the training grounds where Felix was undoubtedly training by himself. He could hear the swing of the sword before he had even entered. Seems like Felix was still steaming from earlier.

"Feli--" Felix had his training sword already pointing at the Gautier heir.

"If you're not here to train, leave."

"Buuut don't you want to hear the juicy details about what the professor told me during our lovely tea conversation?" Sylvain threw out the bait and waited. He could see the gears turn in the head of his long time friend. Felix didn't want to bite. He didn't want to show any sign of interest he had for their former professor. It was almost amusing to watch his expression change. It was very fluid in its changes.

"Fine! I'll bite!" He threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"She said…" Silence. The asshole was drawing it out. Felix eye twitched in annoyance.

"...she said?"

"That…"

"If you don't hurry it up I'm going to deck you."

Sylvain laughed and shrugged, "fine, fine, she didn't answer any of my questions revolving around her love life. She answered me about training techniques, teas, fishing, gardening, but when I asked anything about boyfriends, sex life, and the like, I was just met with silence."

"You really are shameless, aren't you?" Felix was a bit relieved to hear that though. He should have expected it honestly knowing Byleth. She wasn't the most openly… emotional or affectionate. But he couldn't help but let his brain consider it. She was only human after all. Not to mention, while she didn't show it often, she did have feelings. Which having spent enough time with her, he's been able to pick up on the little nuances of her emotions.

"However," Sylvain drawled on, "considering how she avoided my questions and just the little reactions she had, which I probably wouldn't have noticed if I didn't know her well enough, makes me think she does have affections for someone, and _not just anyone_. I'm talking about _someone_ I _know_."

"Who? _You_?" Felix let out a cynical laugh. Sylvain had a twinkle in his eye, like he knew something that Felix didn't. Some key information that Felix didn't have.

"I've narrowed it down to two," Sylvain held up two fingers, waiting for Felix to continue asking.

"Spit it out then, I could be training right now," he was getting a little fed up with Sylvain's stupid game if he kept this up.

"You or Dimitri," Sylvain answered, still with that gleam in his eye. "You see, I've noticed our beloved professor hasn't left our king's vicinity for very long periods of time. She always sticks close to him unless she's getting basic human needs taken care of such as sleeping, eating, bathing at the sauna, or she's checking in on everyone to make sure we're all not neglecting our health or training, orrrr," he drawled it out again as if to piss off Felix more and then pointed at Felix, "spending time training with you. Which according to my chart of the professor spends her day--"

"Do you really have nothing better to do? You really stalked her and made a chart of her schedule? When did you even have the time?"

Felix wasn't sure there actually was a chart but really couldn’t put it past Sylvain.

"She spends most of her free time sparring with you." Felix found that one hard to believe. She certainly had other things to do than train with him. He mulled over it for a bit, thinking of all the times he had sparred with the green haired woman and came to the revelation that lately, she had been training with him quite often. “See, see, your face is telling it all. You’re realizing it too.”

“But you also said she could be in love with the boar,” Felix pointed out and that thought put his anger on simmer. He didn’t want to think about it, but who was he to stop her from pursuing her own love life? “Anyway, this conversation is pointless,” Felix started to walk away.

“Is it pointless? Cause I mean last night when I caught you… ya know…”

Felix was mortified. His face was full on red. He could honestly die right then and there and he would be fine with it. Or he could kill Sylvain and nobody living would ever know.

The latter option was most tempting.

"Come on, man, I'm just glad to know you aren't some robot. It's normal for guys like us to--"

"Stop it," Felix hid his burning cheeks in his hands as he shook his head. "I thought we were done with this topic after I told you to drop it at lunch."

"Ohhhh no, trust me, we're not," Sylvain was fucking with him and Felix knew it. Yup. He was going to kill him. There was no other way around it. "I think I speak for the rest of the guys that were in our class--"

"**_You don't._**"

"--when I say that we've all rubbed one out for our professor. Pretty sure the gatekeeper has the hots for her too."

"Hey Sylvain," Felix brought his hands away from his face and took a deep breath. His eyes went sharp and he swung his fist right into Sylvain's gut but he knew Felix was going to take a swing eventually and had his own hands read to catch any fist headed toward him. "Die."

"Sorry, man, can't do that. Who else is going to help be your wingman with the professor? Cause you certainly won't be able to win her on your own like this."

Felix turned with a huff and walked away without a word. Sylvain smiled with a shake of his head, "if he thinks I'm not gonna meddle more after this, he's got another thing coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm over here trying to fix everything in my phone which has 5% battery life lmao this is how I live

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one shot but I have a feeling I'm going to have more self indulgence coming.


End file.
